1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is the prevention of slipping of a vehicle during engine braking, by judging whether or not there is produced an excessive slipping of driven wheels on the basis of detection values detected by driven wheel speed detectors for detecting driven wheel speeds and detection values detected by follower wheel speed detectors for detecting follower wheel speeds, such that if it is decided that excessive slipping is produced during braking, an actuator capable of changing the output from an engine mounted in the vehicle is operated to increase the output from the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known method for preventing the slipping of a vehicle, wherein the output from the engine is increased in response to the occurrence of the excessive slipping of the driven wheels during engine braking, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,528.
In the above prior art method, wheel speed is determined as a target value for the control, but what is directly controlled is a throttle valve. Thus, there exists a time lag from an instant of the control of the throttle valve before its effect is reflected in a change in wheel speed, and hence, the prior art method suffers from a lack of responsiveness.